1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to reducing inter carrier interference (ICI). Particular embodiments relate to reducing ICI in orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Contemporary communication systems are commonly operated in mobile environments in which rapid movements of both transmitter and receiver ends may occur. During communication, this mobility aspect inevitably generates Doppler shifts along frequencies, which create unwanted multipaths in the time domain. Effects of multipath cause the channel response to become time variant, which destroys the orthogonality between subcarriers. If the orthogonality between subcarriers is not maintained, then the subcarriers interfere with each other, generating what is referred to as inter carrier interference (ICI). The ICI can significantly degrade the performance of systems using, for example, orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM).